wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Night (Nightshifter's sona)
Yep. If you couldn't tell from the title, this is my sona. For those of you who are fairly new to this wiki, a dragonsona is what represents the user who created them, so please refrain from editing other's sonas. If you change anything on this page, I will eat your toe skin. Note: This is a weird dragonsona because I am a weird person. This is possibly one of the most confusing and chaotic pages on this wiki. Read at your own risk. Note: Time to revamp this entire page and actually start taking it seriously. Appearance At first glance, Night appears to be a NightWing with black mainscales and a light grey, almost white underbelly. Some of their other features include light grey talons almost matching the color of their underbelly, somewhat pale ivory horns, and dark brown, almost black eyes, making it nearly impossible to see their pupils. They have a somewhat slim build and a few scars can be seen on their legs from tripping over numerous objects. You may think that this is nothing unusual for an average NightWing, although one quick glance at their wings will definitely change your mind. Their left wing appears to be more avian compared to their right wing. The feathers on their left wing are pure white, contrasting with the color of their scales. The color of that wing slowly fades to a shade of dark red near the wingtips. Their right wing is a normal wing, with the skeletal structure being black and the membrane appearing to be dark grey that slowly fades to a shade of dark red near the wingtips, just like their left wing. Personality Night is a pretty strange dragon, personality-wise. Most of the time, they are incredibly introverted. Very soft-spoken and usually preferring to stay away from large groups or loud areas. To many others who know them in real life, they are just another introvert. However, many dragons don't know about their more outgoing side due to the fact that it is incredibly rare to see Night acting like an outgoing and talkative dragon. Aside from that, Night is also known to be self deprecating and somewhat of a procrastinator and a masochist. These are backed up by taking a glance at the current state of their room and also seeing what types of videos they watch after going an unhealthy amount of time without sleep. Night also seems to genuinely care for other's wellbeing, often placing others before themself. Nothing will stop them from making sure if others are okay. History (Massive revamp) Abilities and Weaknesses Thanks to Night's slim build, they are pretty fast. They seem to prefer running over flying and they have a higher running speed compared to their flying speed, possibly due to the fact that their wings are little different from others' wings. (WIP) Relationships Yueguang (negative/neutral)-They hate Yueguang with all of their heart, not only for hiding who they truly were but also for the unspeakable things that Yueguang has done to other dragons. Night truly hopes that they will never see or hear from Yueguang again. Limoncello (positive)-They admire the incredibly developed OCs and elaborate fanficitons written by this epic dragon and they wish that they had the skill and/or confidence to do a collab with him at a later date. They share a few common interests with him and have been in a couple of roleplays together (Still admiring the fanfiction Consequences.) Elegance (positive)-They share some common interests with this dragon (mainly SCP related things) and they have been in a RP or two together. They appreciate the fact that she is insane and they can sleep easier knowing that they aren't the only insane dragonsona on this wiki. Nightwatcher (positive)-They love the art drawn by this dragon but is either too shy to ask for one or doesn't want to give her more stress. They like the fact that she goes by the same name as them (allowing them to watch the chaos unfold as others get the two of them confused). Saburra (positive)-They have seen this dragon around and they admire the fact that she's there for anyone who needs help or comfort. They look up to her hoping that they can one day also make others feel better. Daliah (positive)-They appreciate this dragon for putting up with the completely random nonsense that they have said before and can relate to hating school. They are a little scared of her because they've heard about the time she tried to stab someone to death over a slice of pizza. Inlet (positive)-Night has seen this dragon around in several areas they have talked to her about some completely random stuff. They share a few interests with her, one of them being an intense dislike for high school and the phenomenal amount of quizzes/tests. Quotes "Yes, I saw the fight. No, I wasn't in the crowd so your camera didn't film me." -Night "Want some memes?" -Night in the group chat with their irl friends "I nominate myself as tribute/sacrifice." -Night when their chemistry teacher asked for volunteers "//random laughing noises//" -Night in the middle of class "Sanity and Insanity are just guidelines created by our minds in order to help us judge between what's 'right' and 'wrong'. Reality, too, is just a construct that was created by our minds that keeps us within the boundaries of sanity. In short, there is no such thing as 'sanity' or 'insanity', furthermore proving that we are in a simulation. Because when you really think about it, what someone sees as 'right' might be seen as 'wrong' in your own eyes, this alone proves my already far fetched 'theory' of how reality is just a construct. Reality can often be associated with what? Sanity. The world we see. The opposite would be insanity, or the world we don't see, the world that is thought to believed to be 'bad' in our eyes. But what if both worlds were equal? Like not just similar in physical properties, I'm talking about everything. The way people think, the way they act, everything. Somewhat like a mirror, a carbon copy of our world. What else lets you create copies of them? Files. Game files to be exact. Where everything is exactly the same as the original copy, down to the last pixel. In conclusion, by proving that sanity and insanity are merely illusions, we can prove that we are living in a simulation." -One of Night's strange theories that have no meaning whatsoever. "I should be asleep right now." -Night "WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF!?" -Night regretting their decision of joining AP classes. "Roses are red, violets are blue, omae wa mou shindeiru." -Night before bombarding the poor souls in the cafeteria who have airdrop on with random memes. "H" -Night "If I threw this full carton of milk at the floor, how hard would I have to throw it for the people over there to get caught in the blast radius? //starts seeing equations//." -Night at lunch when they're bored. "Screw going to bed. I'm going to wait until three am to turn in my homework." -Night "Urgh." -Night before chugging a cup of coffee in order to stay awake. "I still don't feel awake yet. Maybe another cup?" -Night after their first cup of coffee. "Last time I checked, three is still less than seven." -Night after two cups of coffee. "So is four." -Night after three cups of coffee. "Eh, one more couldn't possibly hurt." -Night after four cups of coffee. "I still don't feel awake. One more...? Yep." -Night after five cups of coffee. "I am gonna die with so many regrets." -Night after six cups of coffee. "It's happening." -Night after seven cups of coffee. "I know you're watching me. Just tell me how to send cryptic files to your computer already." -Night to no one in particular. "//demonic laughing sounds//." -Night watching a cursed video playlist to see how long it'll drive them self insane. "I could have lived a peaceful life without seeing that." -Night on images that scare them. "Does anyone have a bluetooth speaker? I need to play a song. And before you ask, it's not Old Town Road or Despacito. I promise." -Night "Do I want to create a new OC, or should I finish all of the unfinished OCs that I have on my five page google doc? Hmm... New OC it is!" -Night "What if 'stars' are just holes poked in the ceiling to help us breathe?" -Night "//twitch//" -Night "//heavy breathing//" -Night "It's not THAT cold." -Night "Eh, I guess I can wait a few more days to finish the assignment." -Night "If you're wondering what happened when I rolled near the stairs, you'll need to look at the trajectory of the sun, the moon, and the stars. And judging by their current position, you can probably tell that I ended up in a horrible, but still in one piece shape at the bottom of said stairs." -Night discussing one of their many injuries from their younger years "I can probably do this without instructions..." -Night on building computers "There are only two questions that can be asked: 'Why the heck didn't this work?' and 'Why the heck DID this work?'. Any other question is considered unnecessary." -Night on coding "Get out of my damn mind." -Night to Yueguang Trivia * Night is a strange entity. They are the type of dragon who would watch a playlist of cursed videos after going nearly a week without sleep just to see how long it would take for the videos to drive them insane. * They are almost never seen without their phone or their earbuds. ** They are convinced that it's impossible to go 2 hours without listening to music of any kind. * They have an unhealthy habit of competing against others to see who can live the unhealthiest lifestyle. So far, they've sustained more injuries and stayed awake longer than anyone they know so far. * They appear to prefer cold areas over hot areas as they can often be seen walking outside in nothing more than a t shirt and sweatpants when it's nearly freezing. ** The only time they can be seen wearing a jacket is when the weather drops below four degrees celsius (about 40 degrees fahrenheit) * They stockpile random memes and cursed images on their phone to airdrop to others. * According to the random IQ test that they took in the middle of one of their classes, they have an IQ range of 133-149. ** Not too long ago, their parents told them that they had an IQ of around 135 when they were in kindergarten. They're willing to bet that their IQ has dropped over the years. *They have the attention span of a child high on halloween candy and the memory of a concussed goldfish. *They probably won't raise a child for obvious reasons **One of the reasons being that they want to keep the money from their future job to themself so they can learn to read English Gallery (tysm!)]] Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:NightWings